User blog:ZeroTigress/RO2 Life Job Revamp
I went to bed one night not able to sleep at all as my unstable brain conjured up numerous ideas about Ragnarok Online II's Life Jobs, so I've decided to sit down and write these all out into the open lest I go another night without peaceful sleep. I'm leaning more towards having the proposed new life jobs be additional life jobs instead of advancements of previous life jobs, as I feel it'll just make things more complicated since RO2 already has 1st Class and 2nd Class issues in regards to the battle jobs. Anyways, here is my proposed revamp of RO2's Life Jobs (craft professions). This revamp seeks to make each life job more specialized and interdependent on other life jobs to encourage player interaction. Ideally, this would also coincide with my previous blog that proposed an alternative development plan for RO2. To recap, that proposal suggested the implementation of Novice class, which players would go to Prontera to change into the 1st Classes. It would also be in Prontera where players would be introduced to the life jobs and pick which one they wish to level along with their chosen 1st Class. Of course, there should also be an option to not level a life job at all, which would make the player miss out on extra EXP that can be gained with a life job. Each life job can be acquired from their corresponding life job trainers located all over Prontera. (The Chef trainer would be found at Prontera's restaurant, the Artisan trainer would be found at Prontera's craft store, etc.) Just like how it is currently, recipes must either be purchased from life job trainers or acquired from dungeon drops. Learned recipes would be added to the player's craft list and can be offered through the Vending System. 'Tailor' Recipes *Cloth processing *Cloth and Leather Upper Armor (shirts) *Cloth and Leather Lower Armor (pants) *Cloth and Leather Footgear *Cloth and Leather Gloves I know very well that Artisan was originally developed as Tailor, but hear me out on this one. I am proposing that a separate Tailor class be implemented for making cloth and leather armor while Artisan class is revamped to focus on headgears and accessories. Not only does the Artisan craft animation has you frickin' pulling out a huge spindle machine (wow, Schwarzwald tech had advanced greatly 300 years after the world ended!), but the design of the job class itself just screams a more clothing-oriented life job. So I say turn the current Artisan back into Tailor and move all the accessory recipes to a new Artisan life job. Tailor would be reliant on the Artisan and Whitesmith life jobs for some materials. 'Artisan' Recipes *Ore processing *Leather processing *Headgears *Cloth and Leather Accessories *Bags *Runestones The new Artisan life job would be focused on hats, bags, belts, wristbands, and runestones, making it more of the arts and crafts kind of life job that its name implies. For the animation, Artisans can tinker around with a fancy hat or belt. Or carve out runestones (I think that would be more interesting to watch while crafting.) Artisan would be reliant on the Tailor and Gardener life jobs for some materials. 'Blacksmith' Recipes *Ore processing *Metal Upper Armor (shirts) *Metal Lower Armor (pants) *Metal Footgear *Metal Gloves The revamped Blacksmith life job would be focused on metal armor. Blacksmith would be reliant on Whitesmith and Butcher for some materials. 'Whitesmith' Recipes *Metal processing *Weapons *Tools (fishing rods, garden hoes, runehole punchers) *Metal Accessories/Jewelry The Whitesmith life job would focus on weapon-crafting and metal accessories such as bangles as well as jewelry. Whitesmith would be reliant on Artisan and Blacksmith for some materials. 'Chef' Recipes *Fruit & Vegetable processing *HP/SP Foods *HP/SP Drinks *Stat Foods *Stat Drinks Chef would continue crafting food and drinks, although they would (finally) have access to more processing recipes. Chef would be reliant on Gardener and Butcher for some materials. 'Gardener' Recipes *Fruit farming *Vegetable farming *Plants (grasses, flowers, etc.) farming Gardener would be a unique life job in that it would be able to produce supplies for itself. Planting gardens and farms would require being in the field so it's best to not plant stuff in areas full of monsters. Planting cannot be done within towns and cities, so Gardener players won't be able to level this life job any easier than the other life jobs. Think of it as the RO2 version of Farmville, except you have to deal with other players and monsters when it comes to harvesting. Gardener would be reliant on Whitesmith and Artisan for some materials. 'Butcher' *Fish processing *Meat processing The Butcher life job would be the only life job that would allow players to fish. Fishing can be done at any water source, provided it's a pond or bigger (no puddle fishing, that's just absurd). Fishing would not just yield fish, but also fish-type monsters so don't think you can just fish without worry. Fish processing would break down caught fish into both meat and bones. Processed meats can be sold to Chefs while bone items can be sold to Artisan and Blacksmith. Butcher would be reliant on Whitesmith and Artisan for some materials. Category:Blog posts